medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Joutou Kotobuki
| image = Joutou Kotobuki.jpg | age = Unknown | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Kotobuki Family | occupation = Suitor | relatives = Shinkirou Kotobuki (Relative) | style = Language User | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 143 }} Joutou Kotobuki (寿 常套, Kotobuki Joutou) is a member of the Kotobuki Family, and one of the six suitors taking part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Personality Kotobuki seems to have no qualms showing off her body; aside from her casual clothing, her sleepwear exposes her panties, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 12 and at the South Pole, she is the only suitor who does not wear gloves, despite the low temperatures. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 8 Appearance Kotobuki has long, light, wavy hair that reaches down to her lower back. She wears provocative clothing that exposes her cleavage and abdomen, and a very short skirt, accompanied by fishnet stockings and leather boots. She has a tattoo on her tongue. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Kotobuki appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 Later, at the Black Bunker in the South Pole, Kotobuki is seen drinking with the other suitors. On Kuromaku Island, Kotobuki, Medaka, Bukiko Udou, and the remaining suitors prepare to leave for the moon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 18-19 She makes no comment as Udou loses her temper with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 11 She is surprised when a jet crashes into the rocket. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 13 Kotobuki is unmoved when Bukiko Udou runs Zenkichi Hitoyoshi through with her spear. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 7 Udou tells the remaining suitors to wait until the rocket can be prepared. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 11 Kotobuki listens to Momo Momozono’s offer for a release of the hostages, with conditions, making no comment as the other suitor dictates the course of the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 16-17 Prompted by Medaka, Kotobuki sheds her spacesuit and names herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 19 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 2 Kotobuki and the other two suitors stand together in the new area, opposite Medaka, as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 8-10 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 12-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 15 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 17-18 Kotobuki stands beside Kakegae Yuzuriha and behind Momozono as the game begins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 1 Drawing a three of clubs from Udou, it is determined that Kotobuki will go third. The four each take a seat at a table as the game starts. She is surprised when Medaka chooses to leave the room. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 3-7 Angered by Medaka’s behavior, Momozono makes an offer of alliance to the other two suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 9 The game goes forward without a hitch, each player putting forward a word at each hour. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 12-13 Kotobuki listens to Momozono’s explanation without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 7 She is surprised when Momozono continues with the game in mid-explanation, and is shocked to realize she has been disqualified, rising from her seat in agitation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 9-11 Kotobuki listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka’s true plan; to force the suitor to end with “surrender” by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 8-11 Unknown Shiranui Arc After the conclusion of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Kotobuki is reportedly doing well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 11 Abilities Language User: (言葉使い, Kotoba Tsukai): Sui Kanaino claims that all six suitors are Language Users, though exactly what Kotobuki's language style is has yet to be determined. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 9 Trivia *The mark on Kotobuki's tongue is 幼, which can mean "Childhood" or "Infancy". *The meaning of the mark on Kotobuki's tongue also shows an affinity with Shinkirou Kotobuki, whose favourite type of girl is said to be an eight years old girl. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Kurokami Group